No teto
by PrincessBulma
Summary: Fic Traduzida."Serão postados 23 capítulos da minha visão particular sobre a história de amor entre Bulma e Vegeta. Espero que gostem e obrigada por ler." Dramaaa


Nota da tradutora:A fic é simplesmente maravilhosa!Qualquer coisa errada me informem!Todos os coments serão repassados a autora!Abaixo as saudações da autora e boa leitura!

Nota da autora:Olá!

No site sou conhecida como Dramaaa mas meu verdadeiro nome é Eva. Eu gostaria de apresentar-lhes minha fanfic "En el Techo " em português ao ao pé da letra "No teto", que tem sido muito bem recebida pelos leitores espanhóis. E eu fui a primeira surpreendida por ele.

Animem-se a lê-la e vocês verão que é uma fanfic como as demais. Por quê? Bom, obviamente é uma historia acerca da ligação entre Bulma e Vegeta, mas que foge dos clichês habituais que se encontram na maioria das fanfics sobre este casal, pelo menos na comunidade de língua espanhola.

Sem entrar em detalhes, tenho que dizer que esta historia no é adequada para crianças. Cuidado, não me interprete mal, não é só pelo lemon, que aparecerá, é porque os personagens principais desta história de amor não tem quinze anos. Por tanto, seu raciocínio pode não ser fácil de seguir para os mais jovens . Além disso, acrescenta-se também que suas personalidades já são complicadas de por si só: um extraterrestre obcecado com o sonho de converter no guerreiro mais forte do universo e uma cientista humana, rica e mimada. Entendem porque ao escrevê-la quase perco a pouca razão que me resta?

E quais os ingredientes encontrarão em "No Teto"? Pois é uma historia de amor peculiar, difícil, sendo que falará da paixão, do sexo, dos tratamentos, da sobrevivência, do ódio, do ressentimento, dos olhares furtivos, risadas, a amizade, as piadas, brigas mundanas e não tão mundanas, a naturalidade, as bateções de portas, as surpresas, da dor, as caídas, confusão, perdão, as reprovações, os abraços, a viagens longas, outras mais curtas, da intimidade , da cumplicidade, proximidade, a distância...Uma verdadeira mistura de loucura , espero que apoveitem.

Não sei se alguns de vocês já conhecem a fic, mas, para quem não, avisarei: é muito grande, grandíssima, e tem muito Vegeta x Bulma, como é de se supor. Mas mesmo assim estou reiterando. Já estou no capítulo 24 e penso em chegar ao final.

O que eu queria ao escrever a fic é responder a todas as perguntas que fazemos a nós mesmo depois de ler o mangá ou de ter visto os episódios na televisão, tais como:

- Por que é que Vegeta ficou na Corporação Cápsula ?

- Em que ponto estava Bulma e Yamcha depois de treze anos de relação?

- O que aconteceu com nossa heroína antes que seu noivo ressuscitasse?

- Por que Vegeta tem fobia de vermes?

- O que aconteceu entre o príncipe e seu filho do futuro na sala do Tempo?

- Como encara Vegeta o fato se que seu filho é o melhor amigo de seu pior inimigo?

-Por que as famílias estão distantes nos últimos capítulos de Dragon Ball?

Y muitas outras questões que vocês descobrirão.

Por último, esta fic foi - e continua sendo - um projeto ambicioso, mas eu gostaria de advertir: é realista. Não, não haverá romantismo gratuito, nem Vegeta e Bulma vão declarar seu amor antes de Cell e besteiras como esta. Não. Aqui se pretende que as personalidades de dos personagens sejam fiéis ao manga e ao anime.

Bem, isso é tudo. Espero que se divirtam tanto ao ler esta fic como eu ao escrevê-la. Quero agradecer a "Princess Bulma" por sua tradução. Não será fácil já que o espanhol e as voltas que eu uso na linguagem são complexos. Ela me manterá informada de como será a fic será acolhida, ou seja, como vai ser recebido esse monstrinho que estou que estou modelando.

Muito obrigado por leu meu trabalho, espero que gostem.

Um abraço desde o sul da Espanha

Eva (aqui, Dramaaa)

Facebook: dramafanfiction.

No teto

N/A(nota da autora)-Antes de iniciar meu relato pessoal da história entre Bulma e Vegeta, eu gostaria de esclarecer que eu vou tentar me ajustar ao que é dito por Akira Toryama no anime. Por que vocês não me ajudam a saber se é verdade ou não, todos os dados interessantes que tenho para esta tarefa?

Vou iniciar com uma lista do que nós sabemos que aconteceu (ou simplesmente não sabemos muito ou tão pouco) e depois o que não sabemos que aconteceu.

Ok, ISSO É O QUE NÓS SABEMOS:

- Namekusei explode e todo mundo pensa que Goku está morto, assim como Freeza.

- Na batalha morreram Yamcha, - namorado de Bulma- Kuririn, Chaos e Tenshihan.

- Os namekuseijins ficaram sem ter pra onde ir.

- Bulma convida os namekuseijins para ficar em sua casa até que se regenerassem as Esferas do Dragão e assim pudessem pedir um novo planeta.

- Também convida Vegeta. Este aceita.

- Passam-se 130 dias junto à Corporação  
Cápsula. As esferas se regeneram trazendo de volta os desejos, voltam à vida Kuririn e Yamcha. O Dragão diz que Goku está vivo e que ainda não quer voltar para a terra.

- Depois de ouvir isso, Vegeta rouba a nave dos Brief deixa a Terra.

- Passam-se mais 130 dias. São ressuscitados Tenshihan, Chaos e os namekuseijins conseguem um novo planeta.

- Passam-se quase quatro meses até que Vegeta volta. Nesse mesmo dia, sentem a presença de Freeza e vão para as montanhas para lutar contra ele.

- Trunks aparece, se torna super saiyajin e derrota Freeza e seu pai. Ele se revela na frente de Goku - que estava a caminho da Terra - sobre a sua identidade, sobre a doença de Goku e sobre os androides. No anime latino Trunks justifica que Bulma abandonou Yamcha porque ele foi infiel e ela se cansou, enquanto no anime espanhol apenas insinua que o ladrão do deserto era "um pouco louco". Piccolo chega a escutá-los. Trunks parte em sua nave do futuro pedindo a Goku descrição sobre sua filiação. Piccolo e Goku conta aos outros o que os espera em pouco tempo: Alguns androides que tentarão destruir a terra. Diante da surpresa de ver um novo sayajin, Vegeta insiste que não é possível que ele (Trunk's) seja da mesma raça, pois dela só sobreviveram ele mesmo, Goku e Gohan. Vegeta é o primeiro a deixar o inesperado encontro de "amigos".

- Todos decidem se preparar durante os três anos . Vegeta vive na casa de Bulma durante esse período de tempo.

- Quando são 12 de maio do terceiro ano, os guerreiros se reúnem para esperar para os malvados. Como não se viram durante tanto tempo são surpreendidos por Bulma carregando em seus braços uma criança de nove ou dez meses. Eles acham que é, obviamente de Yamcha, mas Goku desajeitadamente confessa que é de Vegeta e se chama Trunks.

- Chegam os Androides e Trunk's chega do futuro para ajudá-los. Eles os enfrentam e também a Cell, um ser capaz de absorver literalmente os androides 17 e 18 para completar. Ele consegue isso porque Vegeta, em um ataque de arrogância, permite isso, e logo após ele os convoca para um torneio de artes marciais em nove dias. Os habitante da Terra acreditam que serão salvos pelo o campeão mundial do mundo, um certo Mr. Satã. Durante o curso da batalha contra os androides, Bulma e Vegeta ficam sabendo que o menino de cabelo lilás é seu filho vindo do futuro.

- Na batalha contra o Cell, Goku perde a vida e Gohan é quem acaba com o malvado. Vegeta se sente humilhado e decide não voltar a lutar.

- Quando Goku está para ser revivido pelas esferas do dragão comunica do além que não quer voltar, porque ele entende que é ele quem atrai o mal para a Terra.

- O mundo passa por um tempo indeterminado de paz. Vegeta volta a lutar para ajudar o seu filho na luta contra novos androides. (filmes 07- O retorno dos androides)

- Passam-se quase oito anos deste a batalha contra Cell e Goku volta à vida por um dia para o torneio de artes marciais. Goku conhece seu filho que se chama Goten, um ano mais novo do que Trunks e melhor amigo deste.

- Durante o torneio, eles descobrem que o malvado mago Babidi está tentando despertar um ser malvado chamado Boo. Vegeta surpreende a todos se deixando levar pelas maldades de Babidi, para lutar em igualdade contra Goku.  
Ele executa um massacre no torneio para provocar Goku e enfim começa a lutar contra ele por justa causa. Vegeta num momento de batalha se suicida, porque ele entende que o suicídio é a única maneira de derrotar Boo. Vegeta Morre e Bulma sente uma pontada no peito que a faz perceber que algo está errado com ele, mas finalmente Vegeta deixa de lado sua depravação quando Goku o pede para lutar juntos contra o monstro Boo, que acordou e comeu Bulma.

- Boo se divide em dois: a sua parte boa, amigo de Mr. Satan, e sua parte má, Majin Boo, contra quem luta Vegeta revivido, Goku finalmente mata os inimigos graças a uma Genki Dama.

- O mundo volta a viver em paz durante dois anos. Os guerreiros Z recebem a visita inesperada do irmão de Vegeta e sua esposa, que fogem dos ataques de dois antigos capangas Freeza, Abo e Cado.

- Passam-se mais cinco anos, onde após conhecer a alma de Boo reencarnada que renasce em um pequeno jovem aldeão, Goku decide sair de casa para treinar. Conhecemos Bra, a filha caçula de Bulma e Vegeta, de apenas quatro anos.

E isso é O QUE NÃO SABEMOS:

- Por que Bulma convida Vegeta a viver em casa.

- Por que Vegeta aceita.

- O que aconteceu durante os primeiros 130 dias de permanência de Vegeta na Corporação Capsula.

- O que ele fez e onde esteve os quase oito meses que esteve fora.

- Em que ponto estava a relação entre Bulma e Yamcha passados quase 14 anos juntos.

- O que aconteceu durante os três anos que antecederam a chegada dos andróides, além do óbvio .

- Como era a relação entre Vegeta e as mulheres antes de chegar à Terra.

- Por que não os guerreiros Z não se viram nesses três anos.

- Relação de amizade entre Bulma e Chichi.

- Como e por que Vegeta conseguiu se transformar em super sayajin.

- Reações em relação à Trunks.

- O que acontece na sala do Templo entre Vegeta e Trunk's.

- O que acontece entre Bulma e Vegeta quando ele passou quase dois anos na sala do Templo, embora para ela tenha sido apenas dois dias.

- Reação de Bulma em relação a Vegeta, uma vez que ele os deixou para morrer a ela e seu bebê depois do ataque do Dr. Gero.

- Como vivem na Corporação Capsule até a batalha contra Cell.

- Reações após a batalha contra Cell. Como sobrevive a família de Vegeta após sua aversão pelas lutas.

- Como é a relação entre Vegeta e Trunks medida que cresce.

- Como é a relação entre Vegeta e Goten, o melhor amigo de seu filho e o filho mais novo de seu pior inimigo.

- Como é a relação real entre Vegeta e os pais de Bulma, especialmente com o pai.

- Como Bulma conduz o ódio de Vegeta por seu melhor amigo.

- Por que Vegeta realmente se deixa ser manipulado por Babidi.

- Por que Vegeta e Bulma nunca se casaram (embora esta questão pra mim cheire a mofo eu a respondo: simplesmente não lhes deu vontade.)

- Como Vegeta se adapta à sua vida na terra.

- Por que Vegeta odeia vermes.

- Como foi, é e será o relacionamento de Vegeta com seu irmão mais novo, Tarble.

- Por que Vegeta nunca falou de sua família saiyajin, nem mesmo à Bulma.

- Que relação surge entre Bulma e seus recém-descobertos cunhados.

- O que acontece após a batalha com Abo e Cado.

- Reações de Bra.

Sei que faltam coisas e sei que sobram outras, mas eu acredito que mais ou menos são as perguntas que todos nos fazemos, certo? Se vocês têm outras perguntas, façam-me saber, assim como, se você não concordar com alguma coisa. Sugestões também são aceitas, e, obviamente, as críticas. Eu quero que vocês saibam que estou dedicando meu tempo, porque eu quero fazê-lo bem, quero que vocês gostem, e que fiquem incorporados, da melhor maneira que posso a vida desses dois personagens sempre seguirão no meu ponto de vista. Oh! Acho que vou entrar em uma área complicada, mas estou animada!

Agora que você já sabe, obrigado pela leitura e até breve com o primeiro capítulo!

**"No teto"**

Capítulo 1.

oooo

-Não se preocupem com nada, minha casa é enorme e os preservarei de curiosos, ok? Eu sou milionária e famosa, então eu sei como fazer isso!-Dizia Bulma aos namekuseijins, que em silêncio e imóveis prestavam toda sua atenção em seus assentos na nave que os transportava a Corporação Cápsula.

-Tenho tudo planejado: Nada de seguranças externos! Nos conformaremos com as câmeras internas do circuito fechado, Ficarão alojados dentro de um dos espaço da nossa residência. Já dei ordens para que tudo esteja preparado para quando chegarmos. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei em seu planeta, mas foram todos muito amáveis, e isso porque estávamos no meio de uma batalha, e eu não quero ficar para trás. Vocês não sabem o que é dinheiro, não é? É uma pena... Pois assim não saberão o bem que se sente em fazer compras, e ser rico faz tudo parecer mais fácil... - parou para respirar.

-Minha mãe está animada, sabe? Já está pensando em todas as coisas que vão fazer juntos. Embora tentaremos garantir que suas vidas aqui não sejam muito diferentes das suas ... À medida do possível, é claro!^^ - Sorriu. –Não precisarão conhecer ninguém mais que minha mãe, isto facilitará as coisas. Estou certa que será uma convivência de benéfica para todos... Para todos! – gritou essa última frase tentando chamar a atenção do fundo, à procura de uma cabeça com cabelo flutuante, mas o indivíduo que o portava não havia aberto os olhos nem levantado o olhar do chão em todo o trajeto.

Ela suspirou e continuou falando:

- A verdade é que apesar de ser uma família bem conhecida em nosso mundo, não estamos acostumados a receber visitas, não sei por quê... -ela disse, olhando para o teto. - Talvez seja porque os deixamos assustados... ainda que não saiba bem a razão... - os namekuseijins seguiam sem entender nada do que ela falava. - A questão é que não tenham medo de perguntar por qualquer coisa, ok? - disse voltando a si. - Tudo que precisarem, deixe-nos saber a meu pai ou a mim. Meu pai é extremamente generoso e é algo que sempre me impressionou, graças a ele sou um gênio, e minha mãe me ensinou a amabilidade... Não se sintam coibidos por ela, hein? Embora acreditem que é a mulher mais chata do mundo, porque não para de falar e falar... – uma gargalhada sútil e quase muda e silenciosa foi ouvida ao fundo. Os namekuseijins preferiram não olhar.

Soube perfeitamente quem havia rido, mas optou por continuar a sua conversa com os seus novos hóspedes. Por um momento, se sentiu como uma professora na escola.

-... Bem, não tenham medo da minha mãe. É tudo sincero nela. As pessoas pensam que ela é um pouco esquisita, e na verdade, eu também acho, porque ela não entende quando está passa dos limites, não sei se entendem... É muito bonita, como eu.

Nada. Absoluto silêncio. Já nem sequer olhavam mais através das janelinhas para observar a paisagem, apenas a observavam com os olhos bem abertos, inclusive temerosos.

-Nós três trataremos de tornar a estadia de vocês na Terra a mais tranquila possível, então qualquer coisa que vocês precisem, qualquer coisa que os incomode, qualquer coisa que lhes chamem a atenção, nos façam saber -. Volta a fazer uma varredura visual sobre os extraterrestres.

- Vocês gostam de animais? - Perguntou sem esperar uma resposta. - Nós temos centenas de animais em casa. O favorito do meu pai é um gato chamado Tama. Ele está sempre pendurado em seu ombro, grudada a ele, sem se soltar. Vocês são alérgicos a animais? Não... Eu não acho... De todo jeito tenho pensado em fazer exames médicos em todos... Em todos! - gritou novamente para o fundo- Pelo menos eu espero que não sejam, porque há muitas espécies diferentes de animais selvagens em minha casa, mas não se preocupem, eles são inofensivos. Temos muitos que assustam os curiosos, assim eles também fazer um favor a vocês. Alguns são maiores, eu diria que são os menos inofensivos de todos, porque seus movimentos são mais lentos do que os menores. E a maioria são herbívoros, por isso não tenham medo de ser comido por eles, não creio que irão comê-los...

Dendê abriu a boca, percebendo que, se eles tivessem que correr, ele seria o primeiro a cair devido suas pequenas pernas.

-Há uma seção na casa só para eles, mas eles tendem a vaguear no jardim... Ah! E também temos piscina! Suponho que pelos seus aspectos saibam nadar, certo? - Isso sim que não entenderam.

- Não importa... Aqui o importante é que vocês estejam bem. Eu sempre vivi lá, sabe? Pra mim também será uma grande aventura, porque nunca tive tantas pessoas em casa, além dos animais, é claro... Embora os rapazes venham algumas vezes, já sabem aqueles que lutaram em Namekusei. Apesar de faltar alguns, como o meu namorado... - neste momento entristeceu-se ao lembrar Yamcha. - A verdade é que foi uma batalha terrível, não é mesmo? Muitos dos nossos amigos morreram... - preferiu reanimar-se para continuar a conversa. - Mas tudo voltará ao normal com as Esferas do Dragão! - disse em voz alta para alegrar-se. - Sim, em poucos meses, as Esferas do Dragão farão que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. Eu me reencontrarei com Yamcha e os outros, e vocês terão um planeta novinho e inteiro para que aproveitem, não parece um plano ruim, certo? - Mais uma vez um rastreamento visual em todos os namekuseijins.

- Vocês sabem como Goku e eu nos conhecemos?- E continuou falando sem parar passando de um assunto para outro até que a nave finalmente pousou enfim em uma vasta planície na Corporação Cápsula

o-o-o-o

-Bem, pois ... já chegamos ema casa! - Disse Bulma exultante de felicidade ao pisar o seu jardim.

Olhou detidamente sua casa por alguns segundos e, em seguida, virou-se observando toda essa quantidade de namekuseijins descendo da nave com umas caras estranhas, andando como pêndulos, balançando seu corpo a cada passo. Estava feliz, mas não podia deixar de sentir um pouco sobrecarregada por tudo que havia de se chegar com todos os extraterrestres ali.

Sua mãe saiu emocionada da casa, acenou em saudação extasiada a todos com as mãos desde longe enquanto se dirigiam a ela, mas rapidamente mudou de direção ao observar Vegeta descer da nave. Se acercou a ele tanto quanto Bulma havia pensado que seria. Por um momento se viu tentada a correr até eles e tirar sua mãe de cima dele, temeu-se por si mesma, mas relaxou e sorriu quando viu o olhar de terror no príncipe arrogante, enquanto observava sua mãe efusiva. Vegeta esqueceu-se da loira quando viu de longe uma nave redonda, mas bem pequena situada bem perto dos edifícios centrais da Corporação. A cientista o perdeu de vista enquanto ele caminhava até a câmara de gravidade e subia sua rampa. Decidiu que deveria vigiar o sayajin, mas confiou que ali não daria problema. Com um pouco de sorte e ele arrancava a nave para ir-se para longe da Terra.

-Vamos ver senhores, não se assustem. Aqui há espaço para todos. Siga-me, vamos lá -. Bulma ordenou-lhes sorrindo entrando no edifício. Ao constatar que eles não a seguiam se aborreceu:

- Vamos, me sigam! – Gritou-lhes mudando completamente seu primeiro gesto. Já estava irritada de tanta passividade.

-Sigam-na, por favor -. Piccolo sugeriu, ao vê-los desnorteados e quase assustados com o grito da terráquea. Estava um pouco fora de cena, mas sempre suspenso no ar.

-Ah, bem, onde você esteve todo esse tempo? – Perguntou-lhe irritada.

Ele havia sido uma ajuda na viagem até sua casa. Não estava convencida de que era um grande conversador, mas certamente com ele lá, os namekuseijins não a teriam olhado como se estivesse se tratando de uma louca. Geralmente não incomodava sua distância habitual em relação às pessoas, mas pra ela, ele teria sido útil dentro da nave e não voando ao redor dela, tal como avistara várias vezes pela janela.

Piccolo ignorou a pergunta e apenas lhe sugeriu:

-Bulma eles são os seres quase divinos, não estão acostumados aos gritos.

A pele azul suspirou. Era só colocar os pés em sua casa e começou a sentir o cansaço. Precisava de sua cama, de comer, de casa e de um bom banho, mas antes sentiu que não deveria perder as boas maneiras diante de seus convidados, além disso, eram seres poderosos. Sem planeta e sem saber conduzir uma conversa, mas, no entanto e no final, poderosos...

-Desculpe Piccolo. - Bulma disse esfregando a testa e continuou: "Parece que a fadiga da viagem a Namekusei está me fazendo mal".

-Eu agradeço o que você está fazendo pelos os meus semelhantes.

"Realmente tinha que sentir algo do tipo para que dissesse.", pensou a cientista, porque embora não o conhecesse muito, sabia que não era muito amigável.

-Agora vamos entrar e lhes mostrar o lugar que será sua casa daqui a alguns meses. - Acrescentou secamente a amiga de Goku. Parecia mais uma ordem do que um convite, mas Bulma não estava para suspeitas.

Os namekuseijins duvidavam, porém, finalmente, prestavam atenção. Eles ficaram surpresos ao ver uma casa tão grande e ampla. As paredes foram revestidas com um azul claro, diante deles se abria uma grande escada. As decorações eram concisas e a luz era a dona absoluta das instalações.

-Se vocês subirem por aqui encontrão os quartos particulares da família e alguns outros mais para os hóspedes, mas devido a serem muitos, meu pai e eu concordamos em adaptar uma cúpula inteira só pra sua estadia, tal e com lhes disse na nave.

- Oh, Kami sagrado!- Dendê exclamou. - Na terra vivem melhor que a gente no céu... - O Kamisamá maior tossiu incomodado com este comentário. Dendê preferiu olhar para o chão envergonhado.

- É claro que vivemos melhor! – Sentenciou Bulma orgulhosa. - Embora eu deva lhes dizer mais uma vez que a minha família goza de uma posição mais elevada na Terra, é por isso que esta casa é tão grande.

"Presunçosa!"-julgou Piccolo cruzando os braços. A pele azul continuou:

-À direita temos a cozinha, onde preparamos os alimentos e comemos.

-Nós não comemos. - Ouviu-se entre a multidão.

Bulma achou estranho o comentário e virou-se para eles:

- Como não comem? Do que se alimentam? De Ar? -

-Da água. - Asseverou Piccolo.

-Ah, bem... – atordoou-se a pele azul. - De água...?Ah sim! Eu me lembro, você comentou algo comigo em Namekusei, não é Dendê? - procurou entre os convidados, sem encontrá-lo. -

-Sim -. Foi ouvido timidamente entre a multidão.

-Entendo... - Bulma olhou para o teto, pensativa. - É por isso que são verdes, como as rãs?

A expressão de confusão de todos olhando a pele azul como se fosse um monstro de mil bocas lhe dava a entender que essa convivência não ia ser muito tranquila.

-Bulma, é melhor dizer-lhes onde será o lugar deles. - Piccolo pulou à frente dos namekuseijins novamente.

-Ah, de acordo. – Lhe respondeu a cientista finalmente e não esperando uma resposta. -"Kami, como estou cansada...", expressou-se pra si mesma.

-Sigam-me, vamos voltar para o jardim, temos que passar por lá para chegar a seus quartos.

E todos seguiram. Eles passaram por um mar de flores e plantas que formavam um cenário requintado para os olhos e nariz. Durante o momento foram surgindo animais de todas as espécies, de todas as cores e de todos os tamanhos. Dragões e dinossauros viviam juntos nessa vasta extensão com felinos que brincavam entre eles, peixes que pulavam nos lagos que pareciam tão naturais, e até macacos pendurados nas árvores. Olharam pra cima e viram pássaros que sobrevoavam lugar, suas plumas formavam milhares de cores. Os sorrisos e olhares cúmplices entre eles monopolizaram todo o caminho. Sem dúvida a Terra era um planeta fantástico e se sentiram afortunados por ter encontrado a menina do cabelo azul-do-mar daquele mundo, por mais estranho que lhes parecessem. Chegaram a um dos edifícios semicirculares que compunha o imenso jardim. Era enorme, com pequenas janelas quadradas que sobressaiam à fachada e uma porta igual semicircular e metálica. Frente a ela, Bulma virou-se e disse:

-Esta será a casa de você nesses meses. Os homem-robôs e androides da nossa empresa estão habilitados neste edifício para vocês. Espero que gostem.

E logo abriu a porta, convidando-os a entrar. Os namekuseijins entraram com uma calma que fez com que Bulma desejasse chutar seus traseiros verdes impulsionando-os a entrar mais rapidamente, ainda sim eles estavam intrigados sobre o que iriam encontrar e, e novamente, uma vez foram passando as exclamações de satisfação pelo que viam fizeram a pele azul sorrisse orgulhosa. Era outro lugar iluminado, o que lhes surpreendeu porque as janelas eram pequenas, mas havia muitas que se perdiam até o teto, mais do que as que se podiam olhar por fora, permitindo que lugar quase brilhasse. Fileiras de camas grudadas na parede curvada, um em cima da outra, quase chegando ao topo da semi-cúpula, mas sua posição e composição não era como eles estavam em uma cabana. Se notava o maior cuidado de quem construiu esses beliches, pois as bordas de madeira se podia vislumbrar de onde eles estavam. Na medula do quarto posicionavam-se muitas cadeiras e sofás, que direcionava diretamente para a TV, estrategicamente colocado no centro. Os namekuseijins olhavam para o aparelho com ar de mistério.

-Como vocês vão passar muitos dias e noites aqui e não sei o que fazem para se distrair, sugerir por aqui o objeto sugerido que distrai muitos de nós terráqueos. – A pele azul disse com um sorriso enquanto tomava o controle remoto.

Piccolo voltou a se aproximar a fim de sussurrar algo:

- Bulma, eles não se interessa por essas coisas, você não precisa ... - mas foi interrompido por louvores que seus congêneres liberavam com fascinação esse objeto da qual saiam imagens e sons.

-Mas... Se parece uma esfera do dragão... - disse um se aproximando. Bulma sorriu novamente, desta vez para Piccolo, ignorando o conselho dele.

- E tem vários canais - apontou-os nos comandos. Eles ficaram maravilhados.

oooo

- Vocês usam o banheiro? - Bulma queria acabar com isso o mais rápido possível. Ela se amaldiçoou por ser tão perfeita.

-Tomamos banho, é claro. - respondeu quem para Bulma parecia ser o chefe de todos eles.

-Então vejamos, nessa porta dos fundos vocês tem as duchas, inclusive acredito que eles colocaram algumas saídas pras banheiras além dos sanitários, e as pias para asseio.

- O que é um banheiro? - Questionaram por suas costas.

- Não disseram que usam o banheiro?

-Para tomar banho, mas não sabemos o que é um vaso -. Disse outro namekuseijin gordo.

Seria efeito do cansaço, mas o certo é que aquilo não causou nenhuma estranheza à cientista. Soube como sair desse impasse:

-Piccolo vai explicar isso, que viveu com os seres humanos.

Seu "quase amigo" verde esteve a ponto de mudar de cor.

-Se você me der licença, tenho que fazer muitas coisas -. Sentenciou virando-se.

Mas Piccolo se recompôs e saiu com ela pela porta, tentando evitar a aglomeração de namekuseijins curiosos que queriam ver o que era um vaso.

- Você não deveria sair coando daqui?- sugeriu Bulma com certo sarcasmo.

Não se esqueceu de que ele era o único vínculo conhecido com essas pessoas, tinha limitado a sua intervenção preferindo a vigilância. Não estava tornando as coisas mais fáceis.

-Ficarei uns dias com Gohan... – disse Piccolo.

-Isto é, se mãe dele permitir. – Completou taxativa a pele azul

Parou sua caminhada quando percebeu que Piccolo não a seguia. Bulma não entendeu o que o havia incomodado em seu último comentário. Todos sabiam que Piccolo não era muito bem recebido por Chichi.

-Bulma, você está sendo extremamente amigável com todos eles... –

A cientista entendeu o que estava acontecendo: queria agradecer-lhe por seu gesto com seus congêneres. Parece incrível o que custa a esse homem liberar algumas palavras...

-Oh, não se preocupe, Piccolo, - começou. – Fomos nós os que quase obrigamos esse lagarto chegar a Namekusei, então se pode dizer que me sinto na obrigação de ajudá-los, enquanto aguardam que passe o prazo para reunir de novo as esferas do dragão.

- É por isso que ajuda a todos? –O namekuseijin perguntou intrigado.

-Sim, é claro -. Respondeu ela. Eu não posso deixar essas pessoas sem casas, enquanto eles esperam para o seu planeta volte, muito menos depois de eles nos ajudarem com Freeza.

-Assim, você cobiça a todos ... – Reiterou Piccolo.

Mas Bulma não entendia e então ele a fez saber por seu olhar. O de cor verde olhou em direção à nave, esperando que ela captasse a indireta.

- Ora veja...! Você se refere a ele... -

-Sim, Bulma, o Vegeta. Eu não entendo como você sugeriu ele vir pra aqui com você.

-Ele nos ajudou Piccolo... Não se esqueça de que ele se dispôs por sua parte a derrotar Freeza... - Bulma disse enquanto sem deixar de olhar a nave.

-E você não se esqueça que é um mercenário e que ele fez isso sozinho e exclusivamente por ele, não por nós ou pela Terra ou pelo namekuseijins .

Ele também observou máquina espacial, mas ao contrário da pele azul, com receio e desconfiança.

-Sim, sim... - Concordou com relutância.

-Bulma, toma cuidado. Não vou ser eu quem vai tirar essa sua ideia. Eu sei que você é uma aventureira e que seu coração é grande, você está demonstrando isso abrigando tantas pessoas, mas... -

Ela sorriu:

- Sim, sim, ter cuidado... - e levantou os ombros num gesto que indicava que era inevitável fazê-lo. - Eu vou falar com ele .

Voltou a posar seus os olhos na nave e foi em direção a ela.

-Sinto muito por Yamcha, ele lutou com coragem. Voltará logo... – Foram as ultimas palavras de Piccolo antes de levantar vôo.

-Eu tenho certeza. Obrigado -. E deu-lhe um sorriso franco até que viu uma capa branca se perder no céu. Virou-se para olhar para o último convidado a com quem deveria tratar, o complicado Príncipe dos Saiyajins.

oooo

Morto e ressuscitado em menos de um dia. De inimigo ferrenho a aliado. De estranho a hospede indefinido. "Só eu mesmo para tê-lo como convidado..." Raciocinava Bulma enquanto atravessava o jardim. "A emoção do momento...", justificou-se "isso seria porque se não...não...não dá pra entender ..." "O que eu ia fazer se não...? "Deixá-lo ali pra que voltasse louco para o planeta? Obviamente está perturbado, vai se saber a vida que teve! Como minha mãe diz: um pouco de bondade muda o mundo... Hummm... "

- E desde quando eu ligo pra minha mãe?! - gritou condida alargando os passos em direção à câmara de gravidade. Na frente dela, pode vislumbrar perplexa a porta fechada.

Não se ouvia nada de dentro, mesmo com as luzes acesas. Aproximou-se da entrada, procurando o interruptor para abrir a porta, mas lembrou-se que descartou colocá-lo, porque pensou ser desnecessário. Teria que bater e esperar que o sayajin abrisse. Respirando fundo, assim o fez.

- Vegeta ?- Perguntou do lado de fora.

Não houve resposta. Voltou a bater na porta de com a palma da mão. "Meu Deus, como estou cansada...". Cuidadosamente esquadrinhou a entrada por alguns segundos e girou-se para ir até sua casa.

- Filha! - Seu pai cumprimentou-a olhando por cima da bicicleta.

Ele estava agachado ao lado dela com a caixa de ferramentas de lado e Tama em seu ombro.

- Vegeta não abra a porta?

-Não, pai, parece que está planejando ir com a nave... - respondeu desmotivada sua filha enquanto se aproximava. Parecia incrível que com tudo o que tinha agora em casa com os novos hóspedes, ele teria feito parafuso que bicicleta velha.

-Acho que não... - seu pai lhe disse enquanto virava-se para o centro da bicicleta.

- E isso? - Bulma perguntou.

-É minha bicicleta filha!-seu pai lhe respondeu o tranquilo, embora juro que desde pequena ela lhe havia visto em sua bicicleta.

Bulma suspirou.

-Não, papai, eu quero dizer por que você acha que Vegeta não vai sair daqui...

- Ah! -Exclamou o Senhor Briefs divertido após de dar uma tragada em seu cigarro. -He he he ... Porque o intercomunicador lhe disse-lhe que viesse para a casa, pois sua mamãe queria convidá-lo para comer alguns pasteizinhos e ele só respondeu que estaria treinando na câmara de gravidade... - respondeu.

-Ah... - a explicação não pareceu muito convincente para Bulma, que se dispôs a entrar na casa pela porta da cozinha, a mais próxima ao pátio, onde estava com seu pai agora.

-É um Sayajin, certo? - perguntou o cientista.

- Como disse? – Questionou Bulma voltando – se sobre ele.

-É um Sayajin, como Goku, não? – Mudou sua ferramenta e se concentrou ainda mais em sua amada bicicleta.

-Sim e pelo visto, é o príncipe dessa raça. – Sua filha respondeu sem realmente saber onde daria a questão.

-Pois então, só pensará em uma depois de treinar. ¬¬

Bulma hesitou por um momento, mas depois um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto. Seu pai pode ser muito distraido, mas às vezes surpreendia por sua transparência, mesmo sua própria filha. O senhor Briefs continuou:

-... A menos que encha até acima a câmara de alimentos, não irá, pelo menos não hoje.

-Sim. - Conseguiu dizer acertadamente sua filha. - Mas não coloque coisas na minha cabeça.

-Vamos querida -. Começou a dizer o cientista. Não seja dura com ele. -

Bulma desenhou uma careta no rosto.

- Que não seja dura com ele? - perguntou indignada.

Parecia que seu pai tinha percebido que eles tinham um assassino sideral alojado na casa. Por causa dela e de sua impetuosidade, sim, mas um mercenário espacial de pleno direito.

-Estou pensando em colocar duas hélices nas laterais...

Isso soou tão estranho pra ela, que ela até esqueceu-se de raiva:

-Em Vegeta?

A imagem ridícula surgiu em sua cabeça por magia.A descartou por um instante balançando a cabeça instantaneamente.

-A bicicleta... –

Seu pai tinha finalmente levantou vista pra ela e a fez parecer que era a mulher mais extravagante sobre o universo e tentava decifrar o que tinha em mente dando-se por vencido e voltando a concentrar-se em seu meio de transporte preferido.

Sua filha se inclinou para um beijo e quando ela finalmente entrou na cozinha e divertida respondeu ao pai:

-Isso já existe, pai, e é chamado de ciclomotor...

O senhor Briefs pensou por um momento e olhando para Tama, que lhe observava imóvel sobre seu ombro, sorriu e lhe disse:

-Bem, é verdade...

oooo

Ao entrar na cozinha viu que a mesa estava repleta de pratos cheios de comida. E não apenas a mesa, em todos os lugares tinham bandejas, taças e fontes inúmeras de alimentos suculentos. Os homens robô deslizavam de um lado para o outro tirando do forno e da geladeira mais comida e colocando-as aos poucos em lugares que estavam vazios. Sua mãe provavelmente viu o céu aberto, quando soube que teria tantas pessoas para alimentar. "Vai ser uma decepção quando ela souber que só bebem água", Bulma pensava. Se posicionou entre dois robôs e apertou o botão do ordenador central que desativava o trabalho dos assistentes. Pelo momento saíram patinando dali deixando-a sozinha. Sentou-se pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado a Terra e na única cadeira que não estava ocupada por uma bandeja. Começou a comer distraidamente olhando ao redor.

oooo

"Controlador matriz. Propulsor de deslocamento lateral. Mecanismo cinético para superar a barreira sônica. Indicadores de velocidade, pressão, combustível, latitude, longitude. Os niveladores estão bem nas laterais. Mapa estelar. Estúdio Geodinâmico Regenerável, humm... e até quatro radares para definir o curso. Veja, parece que essa mulher sabe o que se faz, depois de tudo."

Observação. Quase admiração. Quase.

"Tenho músculos rígidos. Muita tensão. Não conseguia dormir em toda a viagem. Há quanto tempo você não dorme? Hum. Essa mulher estranha passou todo o trajeto tagarelando sem parar... Ahh!"

Desconforto.

"Foi aqui que Kakaroto treinou. Sem dúvida. É uma de suas artimanhas. O aumento da gravidade em até cem vezes dentro desta pequena câmera foi uma das razões. Não é a única. A mim esses imbecis não enganam. Eu conseguirei. Vou superá-lo. Vou lhe mostrar quando for revivido."

Fúria. Esperança. Segurança.

"Embora seja neste maldito planeta, quem sabe? Afinal, treinar nesta nave deve ser apenas um dos muitos segredos de Kakaroto. Humm. Cabelo eu me levar. Não enganarão a mim. O Príncipe dos Saiyajins. Sim, é a base do esforço... Mas, certamente, este terceira classe esconde outras coisas. Tanto faz se neste mesmo neste planeta esconde seu segredo... Sim, aqui deve estar o motivo."

Dúvidas.

"Meus braços doem. A dor é interna. Os músculos realmente estão rígidos. Precisarei descansar. Humm. Logo. Descansarei logo. Onde eu vou dormir? Nem passou pela cabeça dessa terráquea estranha que eu vou dormir com esses namekuseijins!".

Mais dúvidas. Asco.

"Como algo escondido em algum lugar. Como uma força especial que emana de algum site. Como um feiticeiro que lhe concedeu uma poção sagrada. Bah! Besteiras!. Você tem que se concentrar!. Concentre-se!".

Coragem. Confiança.

"Ai está essa mulher. Ela acha que pode me interromper só por que isso é seu. Agora será minha. Poderia tomar essa nave e ir para o espaço. Agora mesmo deve estar um caos. Não há quem o domine. Eu seria um imperador perfeito. Pare de bater na porta! "

Impaciência. Ira.

"Tenho que me concentrar. Vou respirar fundo. Não posso retornar ao espaço agora. Primeiro eu tenho que vencer Kakaroto . Caso contrário, ele virá atrás de mim e me destruirá para ser o imperador. Me deixará como ridículo e não me matará para ver seu reinado solitário como Freeza fez."

Memórias. Repulsão.

"Ela se foi. Menos mal! Não tenho a cabeça de sua tagarelice incessante. Com uma única frase, seu pai compreendeu que vou continuar treinando aqui. Nada mais é necessário. Porque me convidou para vir a sua casa? Humm. Acredita que é esperta. Vai esperar o momento certo para me envenenar ou me matar enquanto durmo. Não o fará agora, nem amanhã. Vai esperar alguns dias. Certamente. Vai querer ganhar confiança. Umas abdominais não cairiam mal. Então eu vou ter que matá-la. Sim, eu vou matar ela e sua família que é ainda mais estranha e vou sair e buscar um bom lugar no espaço para treinar. Não! Antes terá que me dizer qual é o segredo de Kakaroto. Ela o conhece. São amigos. Deveria torturá-la até que confessar. Não. Nem assim. Pelo que entendi são como irmãos. Não me confessará. Terei que... Minha cabeça dói. É inteligente, sim, se foi capaz de fazer algo, sem dúvida que é inteligente. Segundo disse eles se conheceram procurando as Esferas do Dragão, mas não me lembro de dizer nada sobre um feiticeiro ... Maldita! ".

Desconfiança.

"As pernas parecem responder melhor. Engraçado. Voltei do inferno, revivi e meu corpo parece ainda ter memória da batalha. Esticarei as pernas no ar. Um par de movimentos simulando uma luta. Bom. Tudo em seu lugar. Só preciso descansar. memória que eu tenho que fazer tudo o que aconteceu há poucos dias. Relembrar a luta e saber onde eu errei. Ahhh! Que dor de cabeça! Tenho fome... Maldita seja! Se concentre! Não há tempo para relaxar. O inferno."

Cansaço. Terror.

"Eu não posso. Tenho que descansar. São muitos conquistas. Minha mente precisa de descanso e meditar não é o suficiente. Apagarei tudo isso e sairei pela porta. Ok".

Mais fadiga. Tonturas.

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Ok, ok. Não tem nada acontecendo. Basta sentar-se aqui, ao lado da porta para respirar bem fundo, dormirei no chão. Vai Tomarei cuidado para que ninguém chegue. Pelo menos com a porta poderei respirar ar limpo. Respira. Respira fundo. A parede não parece muito dura. Respiração. Super saiyajin. É o meu destino. Meu destino. "

Neblina. Visão turva.

oooo

Bulma observava da cozinha que a camâra se abria. As luzes estavam apagadas. Os dois namekuseijins que estavam ali por perto saíram disparados na direção oposta.

"Bem, parece que depois de tudo eles sabem correr...", pensou, enquanto observava-os perderem-se pelo jardim.

Ela se levantou de sua cadeira para se mover em direção à nave. Respirou fundo antes de subir a rampa.

- Vegeta? -


End file.
